


Flower Shop

by PrinceJinyoungie



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 01:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16965492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceJinyoungie/pseuds/PrinceJinyoungie
Summary: "i just wish i was blind 'cause i die everytime i see you going back to him."markjin, slight markbeom and jj projectit was sudden, it could have been a normal day if this didn't happen, everything could have been normal if his boyfriend didn't leave him."jaebeom, where are you going?"the older grabbed his wrist."mark i'm sorry...i tried but i just can't be your boyfriend anymore."tears were falling down on the blonde-haired boy's face."so...it's him again, right?"the narrowed-eyed boy couldn't help but lower his head."i knew it...it was obvious after all that you loved him.""mark...i'm sorry rea-""you know it's just that i wish that i was blind 'cause i die everytime i see you going back to him."yes, everything could have been normal, but it just wasn't.





	1. Chapter 1

mark and jaebeom had been in a relationship for a long time, they both were happy together and spent a lot of time enjoying each other's company, everything was perfect until jaebeom met this boy in a flower shop.  
he was going to buy his boyfriend a bouquet of roses since it was their anniversary but mark just wished he never received that bouquet, it's known that roses have their thorns.  
the boy was named jinyoung and he's the reason why they broke up.  
jaebeom helplessly fell in love with him and he continuously went to that flower shop just to see the boy, forgetting about everything else, even about mark that had waited for him milions times until it became too late that he had to go home.  
the younger told him about this boy, that he was feeling something but he would have tried to forget him but one night jaebeom just decided to leave him and he wishes he could say that he didn't see that coming.  
but he did.  
it was sudden, it could have been a normal day if this didn't happen, everything could have been normal if his boyfriend didn't leave him.  
"jaebeom, where are you going?"  
the older grabbed his wrist.  
"mark i'm sorry...i tried but i just can't be your boyfriend anymore."  
tears were falling down on the blonde-haired boy's face.  
"so...it's him again, right?"  
the narrowed-eyed boy couldn't help but lower his head.  
"i knew it...it was obvious after all that you loved him."  
the grip on his wrist became less strong.  
"mark...i'm sorry rea-"  
but his words were stopped by his ex-boyfriend's voice.  
"you know it's just that i wish that i was blind 'cause i die everytime i see you going back to him."  
yes, everything could have been normal, but it just wasn't.  
and that's it, that's how everything ended.  
but mark was curious, mark was so curious.  
he wanted to know how this boy made his boyfriend fall in love with him.  
that's why the day after mark wrote the address of the flower shop on a paper and decided to visit it.  
it wasn't hard to reach since it was in a street he already knew but when he arrived in front of the shop he hesitated.  
he was afraid of what he could have seen.  
what if his boyfriend, now ex-boyfriend, was there kissing that jinyoung?  
his heart was aching only at the thought, he wasn't ready to see that, he wasn't ready yet.  
he was deep in thoughts when someone opened the door from the inside, ending face to face with him.  
it was a raven-haired boy around his age, he had dark big almond eyes, rosy cheeks, a little nose and red plump lips.  
"oh, hello, how can i help you?"  
now he understood why jaebeom fell so hard.  
mark couldn't deny that the man was stunning, perfect he could say.  
"sir?"  
mark noticed that he was staring at the boy only at that moment.  
"sorry, i need to buy some flowers."  
the worker brightly smiled at him.  
"yes, of course, you already know which type of flowers you want or do you need me to help you choosing?"  
"i think that i'll need your help."  
"of course, come in please."  
mark entered the shop and followed the other boy that went behind the counter.  
"flowers have a lot of different meanings, each flower is special in his own way, what do you want to symbolise?"  
mark didn't even think about it, he answered right away.  
"the pain, the pain of being left alone."  
the raven-haired's bright smile vanished and his expression became more serious.  
"then i think that an anemone would be the best flower, it symbolises exactly what you said, the pain of being left alone.  
then we should add some other flowers, another good option could be this beautiful one, an hydrangea, it symbolises the desire of staying away from one person."  
"then i think that it will be perfect, thank you."  
"it's nothing."  
mark cautiously watched as the worker assembled all the flowers togeher making a beautiful bouquet that handed to him.  
he was going to exit the shop when the raven-haired suddenly stopped him.  
"wait please!"  
"what is it?"  
"this is for you."  
the boy gave him a little pink flower wrapped in a white ribbon.  
"it's an azalea, it symbolises the hope, an unexpected joy, i hope that this flower will cheer you up."  
the older couldn't help but be amazed, he had never met such a kind person before.  
"ah, thank you so much, bye."  
"bye, have a good day."  
the blonde-haired left the shop and deep in his heart he couldn't help but feel a bit happy for the flower he just received.  
"azalea, i will remember it."


	2. Two

the first thing that mark saw the next day when he woke up was the flower that the raven-haired had given to him.  
as soon as he came home he positioned the bouquet in the kitchen and the azalea near his bed in a vase with water.  
mark thought again about what happened yesterday, about his ex-boyfriend's boyfriend, and that after all he was nothing compared to him.  
that jinyoung was so fascinating and for sure at least one hundred times better than him.  
the blonde-haired got up from his bed and tried to stop his thoughts and decided to go out for a walk.  
he went to the park near his house, it was still very early so there was almost none and that's exactly what made mark even more comfortable.  
he walked slowly, looking at the sky, his head up concentrated on the differents shades of blue.  
he was so focused on the sky that didn't even see the person in front of him and almost fell, hitting that person.  
"my god! i'm so sorry! are you okay?"  
the boy turned around and his face was oddly familiar.  
"it's okay, don't worry- wait, aren't you the boy from yesterday?"  
ah, of course he looked familiar, jinyoung.  
"you're the raven-haired that works at the flower shop, right? yes, that's me."  
the boy smiled brightly hearing the blonde-haired's words.  
"i'm glad that you remember me, how are you today? better?"  
"what do you mean?"  
"ah, sorry, maybe i shouldn't be asking you this but yesterday you asked me for flowers with a sad meaning and i was just worried..."  
the blonde-haired was genuinely moved by the worker's kindness and softly smiled.  
"it's okay, i'm a bit better, thank you."  
"it's nothing, i really hope that you'll be fine soon."  
the raven-haired looked at the hour and then started talking again.  
"i have to go now otherwise i'll be late for my work but you have to promise me one thing."  
"what?"  
"promise me that we'll see each other again and that the next time you'll be a little less sad, you have to promise me!"  
the raven-haired showed him his little finger, waiting for him to accept his proposal.  
"okay, i'll try my best to keep my promise."  
"and just one last thing, remember to smile more 'cause you look gorgeous."  
the blonde-haired felt his cheeks warm up at the sudden compliment.  
"thank you, i'll remember it."  
the raven-haired smiled again and waved at him as he went away and slowly disappeared from mark's sight.  
the latter put an hand on his cheeks and felt how oddly warm they were.  
"shit is he a professional playboy or he's genuinely like that..."  
and with that words he came back home, throwing himself on the bed, when his phone started ringing.  
he didn't even want to open his eyes to see who it was but he started laughing as soon as he saw the name on the screen.  
"the love of my life ♡"  
ridiculous, everything was now ridiculous to mark, he should have changed his name immediately or just deleted his number.  
he picked up the call and simply answered with an 'hello'.  
"mark...i was worried, how are you?"  
"are you kidding? if this is a joke it isn't funny, how do you think that i'm exactly? happy?"  
"sorry, it's just that i'm feeling so guilty for what i did, i know that it's horrible but what should i do if my heart fell for him, i don't want you to have a boyfriend who doesn't love you."  
"yes, of course, but please just go back to your new boyfriend i don't feel like talking at all right now, thank you for your concern."  
"wait, i want to say another thing, please don't be angry with the boy i fell in love with. he doesn't know anything, he doesn't know that i like him and he doesn't know that i left you, i'm the only one who fell for him and i also think that he doesn't like me back, i'm the only one to blame for everything that it's happening."  
"i know, i don't blame anyone for this situation, i just need time, my heart needs time."  
"just please don't think that i've never loved you 'cause i did. i loved you a lot mark."  
"i loved you too jaebum."  
mark just couldn't stand to talk with him anymore and hung up after these words.  
he started changing his contact name and deleted the previous one as tears started falling again on his face remembering how happy he was when he put that 'love of my life'.  
"fuck everything."  
he just turned off his phone and went back to bed, hoping to fall asleep as soon as possible, he just wanted to forget everything.


	3. Three

when mark woke up it was already six in the evening, his life right now was quite messy and what he did mostly was sleeping, sleeping even when he wasn't sleepy, skipping lunches and eating only when it was necessary.  
this time he decided to get up and go out for a walk, he was trying his best not to waste his life like that and suddenly, without even knowing it, he found himself standing outside that flower shop.  
he really wanted to go in and meet the boy but at the same time he wanted to stay away from that place.  
he didn't even have the time to think about it that the raven-haired reached him outside the shop and happily smiled.  
"hey!"  
"oh, hello, you're still working?"  
"yes, i am, i saw you from the shop glass wall and i came to say hi."  
mark couldn't help but think that the boy was really cute, his cheeks were red and his apron was loosened since he ran to reach him.  
"your apron is loosened, can i adjust it for you?"  
"ah again! i'm really bad at tying it..."  
"let me do it then."  
the blonde-haired took the strings of the apron and gently tied it behind the raven-haired's back in minus than two seconds.  
"it's done."  
"thank you so much, it was really helpful."  
"it's nothing."  
the raven-haired then started looking at him, from head to toe, as if he was scanning him, making the blonde-haired a bit embarrassed.  
"what is it?"  
"you look so skinny, are you eating well?"  
the other boy bit his lips as he tried to answer, he couldn't deny the fact that he was almost not eating at all.  
"uhm...actually...i'm not eating so much recently."  
"you shouldn't do that, you have to eat properly!"  
"i know, it's just that i'm not hungry at all."  
"then wait for me please, i've almost finished working, there are only fifteen minutes left."  
the raven-haired went back into the shop and pulled the blonde-haired in with him.  
"let me take you to eat something."  
"what?"  
"when i finish working i want to take you to eat something."  
the older just blinked, was jinyoung asking him out? or he just wanted to make him eat since he was worried? mark just thought that it must be the second option and answered the boy.  
"okay, but really you don't have to worry about me this much."  
"but i want to worry about you."  
the blonde-haired felt his cheeks warming up again, asking himself why he was so sweet.  
"then, thank you..."  
in those fifteen minutes some clients came to the shop and the older could only watch as the worker did his job diligently and happily, helping everyone choosing the best flowers.  
it was seven o' clock and it was time to close the shop and jinyoung started arranging all the flowers inside it and mark laughed as he saw how he was struggling trying to untie the apron.  
"at least i'm glad that i made you laugh."  
"sorry i didn't want to laugh about it but it's really funny."  
mark tried to stop himself from chuckling and the raven-haired smiled softly, looking at him.  
"i think that i've already told you that you look stunning when you smile, don't stop doing it."  
the blonde-haired blushed again and got up to help the boy with the apron.  
"can i help you?"  
"i would appreciate it a lot."  
the raven-haired chuckled as the blonde-haired untied the strings in one second after he had spent at least five minutes trying to untie it.   
"if you were here everyday to help me with this i wouldn't lose hours trying to tie and untie it."  
"then why don't you hire me? i'm a professional in tying aprons."  
"okay, you're hired."  
the blonde-haired laughed, was the boy serious?  
"for real?"  
"for real! and i'll also pay you, i'll offer you one lunch a day!"  
mark thought that maybe the meaning behind the younger's action was deeper, maybe he was doing it just because he wanted to be sure that he ate, maybe he was doing it because he was worried and because he cared about his health.  
"then thank you, i accept your offer."  
the blonde-haired smiled as the raven-haired suddenly widened his eyes.  
"wait, we've talked for all this time but we still don't know each other's names."  
ah, he was right, the worker didn't know his name.  
"mark, my name is mark."  
"nice to meet you mark, i'm jinyoung."  
they shook their hands as they both laughed and exited the shop, searching for some good places to eat.  
"what do you wanna eat, mark?"  
"i don't know, i'll leave it to you."  
the raven-haired started thinking as he saw a place that made pizza while they were walking and stopped.  
"i'd like to have pizza, do you like it?"  
"of course, let's go."  
the two entered the pizza place and a waitress accompanied them to a table for two people, leaving them alone to decide which type of pizza they wanted to eat.  
"i think that i'll go for a pepperoni pizza, what about you mark?"  
"uhm a mozzarella cheese pizza."  
the raven-haired looked at the older's hand that was holding the menu and noticed something on it, as he took mark's hand in his and brought it closer to him.  
"jinyoung?"  
the blonde-haired felt his heart beating faster.  
"is it a scar on your hand?"  
"yes, i fell from the bicycle when i was little."  
"oh, got it, sorry if i startled you, i was curious."  
"it's okay, don't worry."  
in a few minutes the waitress came back and took their orders and as she wrote the types of pizzas they wanted to eat she suddenly spoke.  
"can i ask you something? are you two a couple?"  
the two boys became red as they heard the girl's question and both denied.  
"sorry it's just that you looked like a couple, sorry again."  
the waitress went away to take other orders leaving alone the two boys that became a blushing mess.  
"that was quite embarrassing..."  
the blonde-haired said, covering his cheeks with his own hands.  
"a bit..."  
the other answered, looking anywhere but not in the older's eyes.  
silence filled the space between them, the atmosphere became more serious and they both didn't know what to say.  
mark felt like he just wanted to get up and run as fast as possible and hide in his house until the end of his days but he knew that he couldn't do that.  
as they were both occupied being embarassed the waitress brought them the pizzas they had ordered and they started eating, or better jinyoung started eating, mark just stared at his pizza.  
he wasn't hungry but it wasn't the only thing that troubled the boy, he was a mess when it came to eat pizza.  
he wasn't able to cut slices in a proper way and he always made something fall on his clothes, making it dirty, he didn't want to look ridiculous in front of the boy.  
everyone would have thought 'how come a 21 years old boy isn't able to eat pizza properly? is he a child?'  
"mark? why aren't you eating?"  
the raven-haired looked at him with a worried face.  
"i-i'm not hungry..."  
"please even just one slice."  
the blonde-haired felt so guilty for making the younger worry like that, he didn't deserve it at all.  
"actually, i've got also another problem..."  
"what is it? you don't like this pizza? we can order another one if that's the problem or if you don't want to eat pizza we can go and eat something else-"  
"no, it's not that, i-i'm a mess when it comes to eat pizza and i don't want you to think that i'm like a child that doesn't even know how to eat properly..."  
the raven-haired left out a sigh of relief.  
"so it's this? you don't even have to worry about me, i would never think something like that and also don't forget that i don't know how to tie an apron."  
the raven-haired smiled as his hand reached for the older's head and caressed his hair fondly.  
"then i'll eat, thank you for reassuring me."  
the blonde-haired smiled too and started eating, finishing his pizza in a ten minutes time, it had been a lot since he'd had a proper meal and it was all thanks to jinyoung if he was better now, both physically and mentally.  
"it was very good."  
the older said as he looked in the other's almond eyes.  
"yes it was, if you liked this place we can come back here in the future."  
"i'd like it a lot!"  
then after talking for a bit they payed and exited the pizza place.  
"it's quite late now, we should go back home."  
the raven-haired said as he looked at the clock.  
"you're right, thank you so much for taking me out for dinner."  
"it's nothing, i did it because i wanted to."  
"then i hope to see you soon."  
"wait, give me your phone."  
the blonde-haired did as he said and looked at him typing something on his phone.  
"here, i saved my number, contact me when you'll get home, i'll save your number too."  
mark looked at his phone and started laughing as he read the name on the screen.  
"why are you laughing? you should appreciate how creative i am."  
"flower boy jinyoung? really?"  
"of course! since my name is unique you won't get confused with your other contacts."  
the blonde-haired couldn't stop laughing when suddenly the raven-haired touched his lips with his index finger, softly.  
"how come your smile is this wide when it comes to laugh about me."  
mark blushed as he felt the softness of jinyoung's finger pressed against his lips.  
"it's because you're funny."   
"if you say so...by the way pay attention on the way back home and don't forget to message me when you get home, i'll save your contact as flower boy mark."  
"okay, then see you soon flower boy jinyoung."  
"bye flower boy mark."  
they both laughed as they waved at each other and both went home.


	4. Four

when mark went home the first thing he did was text jinyoung that answered him right away. they talked for a bit and teased each other about the 'flower boy' thing until mark fell asleep with the phone between his hands and the chat with jinyoung still on the screen.  
when he woke up the next day he immediately texted jinyoung, telling him that he fell asleep and that was why he didn't answer anymore but the other just said that he had figured it out and asked if he could call him.  
the blonde-haired agreed and the other called him as soon as he sent the message and he picked up.  
"good morning flower jinyoung."  
"good morning but stop teasing me!"  
the blonde-haired chuckled.  
"okay, i'll stop, are you working now?"  
"yes i am but at the moment the shop is empty so i thought about calling you."  
"then i'll gladly keep you company."  
"thank you, usually there aren't a lot of people in the week days but there are some customers that come everyday."  
"really? what do they buy?"  
"mostly they ask for bouquets, there's this boy that comes here everyday because he wants to give his boyfriend a bouquet a day, isn't it romantic?"   
mark felt his heart aching as he suddenly remembered about jaebeom and that if he had known jinyoung was because of him and all the things that happened before.  
"really? it's so romantic, he must love his boyfriend a lot..."  
"yes, the first time he came here he asked me for a bouquet of roses because it was their anniversary, their love must be perfect."  
"it was perfect..."  
the blonde-haired bit his lips, it was him without a doubt, it was jaebeom, he was buying bouquets everyday just to see jinyoung.  
"what did you say? i didn't hear well."  
"no, nothing important, just i'm really glad that i met you, thank you for everything that you're doing for me."  
"hey don't even say that, i'm the one that is glad to have met you."  
the blonde-haired smiled softly.  
"thank you again, jinyoung."  
"please you're too cute..."  
mark became as red as a tomato as he heard the other's words and felt his heart stopping beating for a moment.  
"what are you saying? i'm not cute..."  
"in fact you are the cutest."  
"okay, let's stop this conversation."  
"as you want flower mark, a client is coming in i'll call later."  
"okay, bye nyoungie."  
"bye markie, go eat breakfast!"  
the boy hung up and the blonde-haired just threw himself on the bed with his heart that didn't want to stop beating that fast and his cheeks tinged with various shades of pink.  
"how can i blame jaebeom for falling for him when i'm falling too..."  
he closed his eyes, slowly, as he thought of jinyoung being with jaebeom and he doesn't know why but now it hurt even more than it did before.  
"does it hurt more because i'm jealous of jinyoung and not of jaebeom?"  
he really didn't know what to think.  
was he really falling for the younger's sweet words and warm smile?  
"this boy will be the death of me..."  
he just decided to stop thinking about it for the moment and went to eat breakfast.  
he ate quickly as he got dressed up and decided to buy something in a coffee shop and bring it to the younger that was still working, he didn't know what the other liked but he decided to go for an americano.  
he walked slowly, hoping that the boy would have liked it and that he wasn't too tired from work.  
he entered the shop but stopped as soon as he saw the scene in front of him, two familiar boys were sweetly holding hands.   
they were jaebeom and jinyoung, so occupied to talk to each other that didn't even notice him.  
mark's grip on the paper bag containing the drink became less strong, making it fall and getting the floor dirty with the spilled coffee.  
only when they heard the sound of the paper bag hitting the ground they finally both turned to his direction and widened their eyes.  
"mark!" they called his name at the same time but the blonde-haired just ran away as tears started flowing on his face, not even knowing for which one of the two he was hurt and feeling so much pain, but deep in his heart he even knew the answer to that question.  
he wasn't looking at jaebeom in the flower shop, he wasn't waiting for jaebeom to notice, he wasn't thinking about jaebeom holding another man's hand, his thoughts were all about the other boy, all about jinyoung.  
"mark! please wait, please!"  
and now he was even chasing him, it was stupid deciding to run away, he knew, but he had no other choice.  
he was tired of running and he was slowing down and that's exactly when the raven-haired caught up with him and pulled the blonde-haired in a hug.  
they were both running out of breath, as they rested their heads on each other's shoulders as jinyoung hugged him tightly.  
"p-please, let me explain mark."  
"you don't have to explain."  
"but i want to explain, listen to me please."  
the blonde-haired just stayed silent, allowing the other to talk.  
"the boy that you saw is the customer i talked to you earlier, the boy that always buys a bouquet for his boyfriend. today he asked me as always for a bouquet but he told me that he had broken up with his boyfriend and that he was sad, that's why i tried to cheer him up, he looked like he was about to cry, there's absolutely nothing between me and him."  
mark stopped crying, his tears were drying on his face, jinyoung didn't feel anything towards jaebeom.  
"i know, i already know that jaebeom isn't your boyfriend."  
"wait, why do you know his name?"  
"because he's my ex-boyfriend."


	5. Five

"your ex-boyfriend? so you're telling me that he was the reason why you were so sad...and the person he had been buying bouquets for...was you."  
the raven-haired looked at him with a shocked expression while he tried to sort things out in his mind.  
"exactly."  
"why did you break up?" he asked, without thinking about it twice.  
"this...i can't tell you, you should ask this question to jaebeom."  
the two looked in each other's eyes and jinyoung noticed how mark's face was wet with tears as he started wiping them off with his own hand.  
"i'm sorry if i made you cry, if it makes you so sad i won't touch jaebeom again, okay?"  
"that's not it..."  
"then...why were you crying?"  
"i can't tell you now...please wait for me until i'll be brave enough to give you this answer."  
the raven-haired took the older's hand in his and squeezed it tightly.  
"i'll wait."  
so, after talking, they both went back to the flower shop where they had left jaebeom, he was now cleaning the coffee that mark had accidentally spilled before.  
"oh, you're back."  
the narrowed-eyed boy said, looking at them.  
the raven-haired just went to him and started talking, he wanted to know, he wanted to know so badly what happened between them.  
"jaebeom, can i ask you something? why did you break up with mark?"  
"jinyoung, actually..."  
jaebeom looked at mark, waiting for his consent to speak.  
"go on, you can tell him."  
the boy nodded and so he started explaining everything to jinyoung.  
"so...the first time that i came here was to buy my boyfriend a bouquet of roses for our first anniversary, i was so happy when i came here and i wanted to surprise him with this special gift but once i saw you something started changing. suddenly the person that i had always on my mind wasn't my boyfriend anymore, the person i wanted to treasure the most and spend my whole life with, the person i wanted to cuddle with and wanted to make happy, the person i wanted to see smiling, the person my heart was beating for, i noticed that the person i loved was you, jinyoung. i told my boyfriend that i started feeling something towards this worker at a flower shop but that i would have tried to forget him, i really didn't want to hurt him but even so my heart wouldn't stop beating so fast when i thought about you and so i thought that maybe he deserved a person who loved him and that person wasn't me. i left my boyfriend and my boyfriend was mark. i started coming here everyday, buying bouquets was just an excuse to see you but at the same time i felt so guilty for leaving mark that's why today i told you that i had broken up with my boyfriend and that i was very sad.  
i fell so hard for you, i don't even know how it's possible but...it happened.  
if you don't feeling anything towards me, it's okay but is there a little chance to make you fall for me?"  
jinyoung stood there, in disbelief, as his eyes widened at the sudden confession.  
he was speechless.  
"jaebeom...actually i didn't think that you were feeling this way...i don't know how to tell you this but i'm already in love with someone else at the moment, i'm so sorry..."  
jaebeom just looked away, a sad expresion on his face as he bit his lower lip.  
"ah, i knew it, there must have been someone...then please just forget everything i just said...now i'll go, i hope that you'll be happy with that person."  
and like that the narrowed-eyed boy left the store, leaving them alone again.  
jinyoung had a strange look on his face, mark had never seen that expression before but he looked somewhat disappointed and a little sad when he suddenly started speaking.  
"so...for all this time the reason why you came here, it wasn't me, right? it was him...the reason why you came here that day and told me that you were sad, it was because you knew that i was the person your boyfriend was in love with..."  
mark was speechless, he didn't know what to say because half of it was true. it was true that the first time he came here was because of jaebeom but if he kept on meeting with the younger was because he felt at ease and very comfortable while being with him, he just felt good and just recently he had realized that this 'feeling good' was something more.  
he realized that it was something more because of his cheeks always turning red, because of his heart beating faster when he was with him, because he always wanted to see the raven-haired, because he always had him in his mind.  
when jaebeom told him of this boy he hated him, he hated the worker for ruining his perfect relationship but as soon as he got to know him he fell in love without even noticing his own feelings.  
and now mark has to admit it because he can't suppress this feeling anymore, he has to admit he fell in love with the reason that made his relationship end.  
and that he loves him a lot, more than he has loved anyone before, more because when his mind is saying that it's wrong his heart is saying that it's right and it feels at the same time good and bad.  
when his mind is asking if falling for him is right his heart is already one step ahead and he can't control it, he can't control his heart's reactions unlike he does with his mind.  
"jinyoung, let me explain please..."  
his dark expression spoke more than words, his face was lowered and his bangs were covering his eyes, words escaped from his plump red lips.  
"please mark, just leave for now."  
the blonde-haired tried to reach his hand but the younger just avoided his touch and went back behind the counter.  
he said one word and that one word was enough to hurt mark's feelings.  
"leave."


	6. Six

after that day mark didn't see jinyoung for five days straight and he just went back to the life he was leading before.  
he slept all the day, he skipped lunches and he just got up when it was necessary.  
he lied in bed and all he did was cry and now it wasn't only because of the pain of the breakup with jaebeom but also because of what happened with jinyoung.  
he tried to contact him, to text him, to call him but there was no response.  
jinyoung just ignored him and that hurt him so much, he didn't know what to do and so he just cried.  
he still has his voice in his head, that cold tone saying "leave", he can't forget it easily, he can't even if he wants to.  
he would love to erase everything, to erase all the memories of him and so all the pain, he just wanted to forget but his smile always appeared in his dreams, his voice echoed in his ears and he could feel his gentle touch on his skin.  
he wanted to explain everything to him, he wanted to clear things up, he hated this situation and he hated staying away from him.  
"why life is this difficult..."  
mark tried to call jinyoung but again there was no answer apart from the voice mail.  
'please leave a message after the tone.'  
"jinyoung...please call me, please answer, let me explain everything, i just want to explain and then, if after that you wouldn't wanna to see me again, it would be completely alright for me but p-please give me the chance to explain just once..."  
he said, tears making his face wet, waiting for a call, for a sign from the other boy endlessly as he fell asleep again with the phone between his hands.  
he woke up by the sound of his phone ringing and as he looked at it he hoped to see jinyoung's name on the screen but his wish didn't come true.  
"jaebeom?"  
"hey mark, i just wanted to hear your voice..."  
"why?"  
"i was worried, i know your way of coping with pain and it's not one of the best. even if we've broken up it doesn't mean that i don't care about you anymore."  
"i just need time beom, sooner or later i'll be better."  
"you know, i clearly saw it that day."  
"what?"  
"the way jinyoung looked at you, mark."  
"...what do you mean?  
"he looked at you like a man in love."  
"w-why are you telling me this?"  
"because it was impossible not to notice how you looked at him too, and i'm sure that now the person you're suffering for it's not me anymore, am i right?"  
"you are...i'm sorry for falling in love with him, i swear i just wanted to see the person you left me for and i don't even know how but i fell too."  
"it's okay, after all i was the first to fall for him and so i know well what you're feeling right now, that boy is really magnetic."  
"yes...but now he hates me, i guess we both have to give him up."  
"what are you saying? he's in love with you mark."  
"no, he isn't for sure, that day when you left the store he understood that the reason why i went there was because of you and now he doesn't want to see me anymore..."  
"mark listen, he may be angry now but i'm sure that he will understand that he's not doing the right thing, he will understand that you went to the flower shop because of me but you stayed because of him."  
"i-i really hope so beom, thank you for calling me, it made me feel a bit better."  
"it's okay, i really hope that you will be happy with him."  
"i'm sure that you will also find the right person for you, bye beom."  
"bye bye mark."  
the blonde-haired just sighed and put his head on the pillow, looking at the clock.  
everything was silent, so silent that mark could hear the sound of his own breath.  
"if i don't want to spend my life like this until the end of my days i have to do something, at least i should try..."  
the boy just started thinking again, did he really want to stay with jinyoung? he already knew that the answer was yes and he couldn't let him go like that.  
he got up from the bed quickly and left his house, he didn't care if his hair was messy, he didn't care if the clothes he was wearing weren't the best he had, he just wanted to see him.  
mark started running, in the streets people turned around to look at him, but he didn't care, he didn't care about a thing because jinyoung was his only worry.  
he ran so fast that when he reached the flower shop he was out of breath.  
he entered it and as he looked at the counter he found the person he had wanted to see for all this time.  
he didn't even raise his head to look at him, he didn't even notice him entering the shop, it was like he was somewhere else with his mind, the raven-haired's expression wasn't the same he saw the first time he went there.  
he slowly approached the younger as he gently put his hand on the other's and just then the worker noticed him and widened his eyes.  
"jinyoung..."  
the raven-haired withdrew his hand as he looked at the older, he couldn't help but notice his puffy red eyes, the dark circles, his messy hair and his too slim stature.  
"what do you want?"  
"i want to explain."  
"you don't have to explain anything."  
the blonde-haired just bit his lip, he couldn't stand it, he couldn't stand it at all.  
"do you even know how much i'm suffering right now? why you don't even want me to explain? do you hate me this much? i-i don't want to end everything like this..."  
his face became wet as tears started to fall from his watery eyes and jinyoung looked at him as he felt guilty for making the boy cry.  
"i don't want to hear because i haven't got anything to do with your relationship with jaebeom and what you said it's not true, i do not hate you."  
mark just didn't stop crying, he didn't know how to stop and he didn't even know why he was crying.  
"do you really think that i'm still in love with jaebeom? then why i'd be here? why i'm not knocking on jaebeom's door and i'm here instead? don't you think that it's oblivious?"  
"so you're telling me that day you didn't come here because of him? you knew that i was the reason why you two broke up."  
"that's true, the first time that i came here was because of jaebeom but if i kept on coming here everyday was because of you, because i wanted to see you, not him, and if i'm here now is also because of you."  
the raven-haired stared at mark as he got near him and touched his face, wiping away his tears.  
"don't cry, i don't want this, it's just that i felt like you were using me to fix your relationship with jaebeom, i thought that you didn't care about me, i even thought that you hated me."  
the blonde-haired touched the other's hand that was still pressed softly on his cheek and looked at him.  
"i called you so many times, i sent you so many messages, why you didn't answer? you can't even imagine what i went through because of you."  
"i haven't switched on the phone since that day, i needed to be alone for a bit and so i decided to stay away from my phone."  
"so this must be why you didn't read even one of my messages, i missed you so much in these days."  
the raven-haired then gently hugged the older as one of his hands caressed his head.  
"i'm sorry, it's my fault if your eyes are red and puffy, it's my fault if you have dark circles and it's my fault if you're so skinny now, i'm sorry if i made you cry, i don't want to see you suffer and especially because of me."  
mark's cheeks became red, jinyoung's strong arms were holding him in a tight hug as the younger's fingers were tangled inside his blonde hair, the older had never felt so happy before.  
"thank you jinyoung."  
the raven-haired was confused and looked at the other.  
"why are you thanking me?"  
the blonde-haired smiled softly and rested his head on the younger's chest.  
"because you make me happy."


	7. Seven

the two were still hugging each other and looking into each other's eyes when suddenly someone came inside the flower shop and happily shouted as he opened the door.  
"jinyoung! i missed you so much and so i took the first flight from china to south korea for you-"  
but the boy just stopped as he noticed the scene in front of his eyes and raised his sunglasses as if he wanted to confirm that it was true and widened his eyes.  
"my god am i having hallucinations? is that park jinyoung hugging another man?"  
jinyoung and mark just blushed as they stopped hugging and looked away.  
"j-jackson, what are you doing here?"  
the raven-haired approached the young man that had just interrupted them and started talking to him.  
he was quite tall, he had brown hair, a little nose and almond eyes.  
"of course i came here to see you but i didn't imagine to find you in another man's arms, i can't even leave you for two weeks that you're already cheating on me!"  
the brown-haired pouted as he looked at jinyoung sadly.  
"i already told you to stop, it's not like you're my boyfriend and having more than one friend doesn't mean that i'm cheating."  
"but you are! you can't replace me with another friend, this means that you're cheating!"  
"seunie really...you're not a child, stop messing with me."  
"okay but just because it's you, i'll go visit youngjae now, see you later."  
the raven-haired waved at him as he exited the shop and slowly disappeared from their sights.  
the younger sighed as he got closer to the other that had been watching the whole scene.  
"sorry for this, jackson is just like that, you really can't do anything to change him."  
"ah, it's okay, really..."  
the worker just went back behind the counter and started arranging some flowers as an awkward atmosphere filled the space between them.  
mark bit his lower lip, should he go home? he didn't know what to say or what to do, he just was very curious about that jackson and his role in jinyoung's life, was he an acquaintance? a friend? or a...boyfriend?  
after all they looked very close while they were talking before so it wouldn't be surprising if he discovered that they were actually together.  
"mark, come here."  
the blonde-haired looked at the worker that suddenly spoke and reached him at the counter as he saw a beautiful white flower wrapped in a ribbon inside the other's hand.  
"this is for you."  
the raven-haired smiled happily as mark took the flower from jinyoung's warm hand.  
"it's so beautiful, how is it called?"  
"it's a gardenia, it symbolizes purity and sweetness, it conveys joy and that's why i wanted to give it to you.  
before you told me that i make you happy but with this flower i want to tell you that you make me even happier, thank you."  
the older just blushed as he shyly looked at the flower and then at the boy in front of him as he felt like he couldn't stop the words coming out from his mouth.  
"before i was wondering if jackson was your boyfriend, if he is i'm sure that you give him a lot beautiful flowers, he must be very lucky..."  
"jackson isn't my boyfriend, he may be really clingy but he acts like that with everyone."  
mark was about to explode, he couldn't believe he had been brave enough to ask jinyoung if he was dating jackson.  
"and mark,"  
the blonde-haired looked at him.  
"i only give flowers to you, there's no one else, it's only you."  
the raven-haired slowly and gently took the other's hand in his.  
"don't talk like this otherwise you'll make me feel like i'm special..."  
"but you are mark, you're special for me."  
the older just lowered his head as his blonde bangs covered his eyes and the other just couldn't help but reach out for his face and remove the hair from his visage delicately.  
the younger looked at him in the eyes, they were both leaning on the counter and the distance between them was so little that they could have ended it in one second.  
dark eyes sweetly staring into each other, their hands intertwined when suddenly the shop door opened making the two jump and get away from each other.  
"jinyoungie i'm back! did you miss me?"  
the chinese boy suddenly appeared again and got close to them.  
"not at all seunie."  
"ugh, why are yo so cruel?"  
"i'm not."  
"and by the way, you still have to introduce me your friend."  
"ah, my name is mark, nice to meet you!"  
mark bowed as the brown-haired also introduced himself and then shaked his hand.  
"then i think it's better if i go home now, it's quite late."  
the blonde-haired said as he looked at jinyoung.  
"let me take you home, i'm sure that jackson will gladly look after the shop."  
the chinese nodded.  
"it's completely okay for me."  
"but jinyoung you don't need to, really."  
"i would worry a lot if i let you go alone, please mark."  
the blonde-haired smiled softly and nodded as the raven-haired reached his side.  
"then we'll go, thank you seunie."  
"it's nothing, bye!"  
they both walked silently and reached mark's house in a ten minutes as they stopped in front of it.  
"this is where i live, thank you for accompanying me home."  
"it's nothing, take care of yourself."  
"i will, take care of yourself too."  
the blonde-haired smiled as he waved to the other and started entering his house.  
"mark!"  
the younger couldn't help but call for him.  
"what is it?"  
"please come to the flower shop tomorrow."  
"of course i will."  
"so, see you tomorrow."  
"see you tomorrow jinyoung."  
mark entered his house and put the gardenia he had received next to the azalea,  
then he took a little notebook in which he started writing the two flowers meanings, on the top of the page mark carefully wrote in capital letters "from the person i love" and then closed it, impatiently waiting to add more flowers on that list.


	8. eight

the next day mark was woken up by the morning lights gently caressing his eyes and his body, he took his phone and checked the hour, it was eight in the morning so he decided to get up and prepare his breakfast.  
he usually enjoyed drinking coffee in early morning but this time the blonde-haired decided to go for a glass of milk and some pancakes.  
he had just finished his breakfast when his phone buzzed and when mark noticed it was a message from jinyoung he immediately read it.  
'don't forget to come to the flower shop today!'  
he couldn't help but smile, just a simple text was enough to make him smile brightly.  
'can i come now?'  
'of course you can, i'll always be here and wait for you.'  
the blonde-haired blushed reading the text the boy had just sent.  
'then please wait 'cause i will always be there for you.'  
he smiled again, thinking that they both had become really cheesy but he couldn't deny that he did like it.  
he went to his room and picked something to wear from the closet, he put on his shoes and then left his house.  
he wasn't walking quickly but, without even noticing it, he had already reached the flower shop.  
he entered it, expecting to see the raven-haired, but behind the counter there was none.  
he could hear someone talking and he was able to recognize jinyoung's voice, the other one was familiar but he couldn't tell who was his owner.  
"what do you want to tell me?" said the raven-haired.  
"you know, we've known each other since we were little kids, we have grown up together, we've always been by each other's side and we've always been good friends.  
i'm afraid that all of this will disappear after you will hear my words, all the good memories will become a source of pain and only the thought of you will make me shatter into tiny pieces, i know this may ruin everything and this is selfish but if i don't say these words i will have to keep on hiding my true feelings and i really can't do it anymore.  
i've always loved you, for all this time, since middle school, i've been loving you endlessly.   
i thought that sooner or later these feelings would have disappeared, that i just had to wait, but here i am confessing my love for you.  
i know it would have been better if this never happened, that i'm just causing troubles, but i can't control my heart.  
i already know your answer but i still hope that you will reciprocate my feelings.  
please, will you go out with me?"  
mark stood there, his body was frozen as he heard someone confess to jinyoung and only some seconds later he realized that it was jackson's voice.  
"you don't know how long i've been waiting for this moment...i love you too and i'd love to go out with you."  
the blonde-haired felt his eyes burn and he simply decided to go back, he didn't want to hear more of that conversation, he didn't want to hear that jinyoung was in love with another man.  
he exited the shop and walked quickly when suddenly it started raining, the cold rain falling on his visage was able to hide the tears that were covering his face, making his clothes wet.  
when he reached home he was completely drenched, he took an hot shower and then changed his clothes.  
he checked his mobile phone and then noticed he had received three messages from jinyoung.  
"where are you?"  
"it's raining, don't forget to bring an umbrella."  
"mark where are you? i'm getting worried...why do you not answer?"  
after all he couldn't hate jinyoung just because he had a boyfriend now, even if it hurt him, he couldn't help but keep on going back to him.  
he couldn't blame jinyoung for not loving him, it wasn't his fault, he just had to wish for the raven-haired's happiness and he knew that he couldn't have been happy staying by his side.  
jinyoung was in love with jackson and there was nothing he could have done about it.  
"jinyoung, sorry, i was doing something so i didn't check my phone."  
the younger answered right away.  
"it's okay, if you're still at home it would be better if you could wait for the rain to stop, i wouldn't want you to get a fever because of me."  
"okay, then see you later"  
"see you later."  
mark decided to go to the flower shop later, after all he didn't want to leave jinyoung like that, he had promised that he would have gone there and he didn't want to break his promise.  
he entered the shop, and there he was, holding some beautiful flowers in his hands, but not beautiful enough to make mark stop looking at the younger's face.  
for mark, the most beautiful flower was the raven-haired.  
"mark!"  
the blonde-haired smiled.  
"jinyoung, i'm here."  
"i'm so happy to see you."  
mark just smiled and didn't say anything, he tried to hide his pain behind that bittersweet smile and act normal.  
"i wanted to give you some other flowers, that's why i asked you to come here."  
the raven-haired went behind the counter but this time he picked up a whole bouquet of white enchanting flowers as the blonde-haired widened his eyes and looked at it in awe.  
the raven-haired approached the older again and gently gave him the bouquet.  
"is it...for me?"  
"no, it's for jackson."  
the blonde-haired just nodded, not knowing what to say, he felt his heart ache hearing that man's name.  
"ah, i understand..."  
he managed to say, looking at the flowers one more time before giving it back to the taller.  
but the raven-haired suddenly chuckled, his eyes wrinkles magnificently decorated his angelic face as he laughed and his lips curved into a bright smile.  
"why are you laughing?"  
the blonde-haired said as his cheeks turned red at what the other said.  
"sorry it's just that, mark, you're way too cute. the flowers are yours, i've personally composed that bouquet thinking of you."  
the bouquet was then, again, in the blonde-haired's hands as he looked at it with curiosity.  
"which flowers are these? they look so good."  
"this time i won't tell you, you have to discover it by yourself."  
"why?"  
"these flowers have a special meaning, they're very important since they describe perfectly what i feel toward you."  
"but if i don't even know their name how can i discover it?"  
"in one way or another you'll come to know it, i'm sure."  
they both smiled but then someone entered the shop and that someone was none but jackson.  
"jinyoungie, hello! oh, mark, you're also here! hello!"  
the two boys both greeted the chinese but mark felt like a third wheel as the two talked happily and smiled.  
right, what was he doing there?  
jackson was jinyoung's boyfriend, for sure he would be jealous seeing his loved one being so intimate with another man.  
he didn't want to ruin their perfect relationship.  
"i'll go home now, bye jinyoung, bye jackson."  
the blonde-haired said, he didn't even wait for their answers that he was already leaving when a strong hand stopped him, grabbing his wrist.  
"wait, do you already have to go?"  
"yes jinyoung, i really have to."  
"then let me take you home at least."  
"it's okay really, i'm a grown up man, i'm able to reach my own house alone."  
"but it's not that, i want to stay with you."  
the blonde-haired bit his lips, this man was really something, saying something like that in front of his boyfriend like it's nothing, mark didn't understand him, he didn't understand him at all.  
"that's enough jinyoung, i have to go, and also you shouldn't say something like that to me, you know."  
"what do you mean?"  
"that it's not right, now let go of my hand."  
"but mark-"  
"let go."  
the raven-haired did as the other said as he bitterly saw the older go away with sad eyes.


	9. nine

when mark went home his eyes were watery, he was trying his best to hold back tears, to restrain himself from crying but he just couldn't when he saw the beautiful bouquet the boy had gifted him.  
"why is he like this? giving me flowers when he already has a boyfriend, what the hell is wrong with that boy..."  
his tears fell on the white petals as he positioned the flowers inside a vase.  
"how can i stop loving him if he keeps on acting like this, how can i..."  
his phone then suddenly buzzed, again it was jinyoung.  
"are you home yet?"  
"i'm sorry if i did something wrong, please forgive me.."  
"i'm sorry mark, please tell me where i went wrong and i swear that i won't do that anymore."  
mark read the texts, his heart ached but he still decided not to answer, he had to stop seeing him or even talking to him, he had to forget him.  
"why does he act like this..."  
he looked at the azalea that jinyoung gave him, it was wilting, and so he thought that maybe his love should wilt just like that flower did.  
with trembling hands he took a photo of the bouquet he had received, he asked himself how could such a beautiful thing make him suffer so much.  
his phone buzzed again, he thought that it was jinyoung but then when he read the name on the screen he was surprised.  
"beom  
hey mark, how are you?"  
mark decided to answer him, maybe he could have stopped thinking about the raven-haired boy in this way.  
"everything is normal, what about you?"  
"same for me, are you still seeing jinyoung?"  
"yes...i am, today i saw him and he gave me a bouquet of flowers."  
"he really loves you a lot, send a pic, i wanna see!"  
mark thought about it for a bit and then did as jaebeom asked, sending the photo of the flowers.  
"wow, white carnations, they look so good."  
"white carnations? is that their name?"  
"yes, it is, you didn't know it?"  
"no...i didn't. thank you for telling me."  
"it's nothing, i really hope that you two will be happy, i actually have a crush on a cute boy named youngjae, i hope that everything will go well between us too."  
"you deserve it, i'm sure that he likes you too."  
"i hope so, i'll go meet him now, bye mark."  
"bye beom."  
mark didn't forget what the younger boy said, these flowers symbolized exactly what he felt towards him.  
what did these white carnations mean?  
he switched on his computer and started searching the meaning of these white flowers but his heart sank as he read it.  
white carnations symbolize innocence, and pure love. if you think someone is sweet and lovely, the white carnation is the perfect flower to tell them what you think.  
sweet love and devotion can also be used as synonyms for white carnations.  
the blonde-haired just couldn't believe it, did he read it right? pure love?  
did it mean that jinyoung was in love with him?  
did it mean that the raven-haired felt the same way?  
but it wasn't possible, jinyoung already had jackson and that's why the site he had found was probably wrong, it had to be wrong.  
but then, again, jinyoung texted him and mark didn't know what to do.  
"mark please, what did you mean by saying 'it's not right'?"  
"i beg you, you don't know how much i'm suffering, answer me."  
"i need to talk to you mark, i'm coming to your house."  
mark froze when he read the last text, was jinyoung really coming there?  
he felt anxious, he didn't want to meet him, he didn't want to talk with him, his love for the raven-haired would have ruined their friendship.  
it was because he loved him so much that he couldn't stop that feeling anymore, he couldn't hide it and he didn't want to be rejected, not yet at least, not now.  
he wasn't ready to hear jinyoung say that he loved jackson and that he was going out with him.  
"don't come."  
"i'm already there, open the door."  
mark trembled as he read that jinyoung was there.  
"mark, you're here, right? please open the door."  
the blonde-haired just shook his head, he couldn't, he couldn't do that, even if he wanted to see him, he couldn't.  
"i know that you're hearing, just to let you know, i won't leave until you'll open this door. i'll stay here for hours, days, months or years if necessary, i'll wait for you."  
the blonde-haired melted as he heard the boy's words, he couldn't leave him there, and then he opened the door.  
"mark!" the worker smiled brightly when he saw him.  
"come in." the raven-haired then entered the house and started looking around when he noticed the bouquet he had given the boy earlier.  
"the flowers, did you get to know their meaning?"  
mark's heart started beating faster as he remembered 'pure love'.  
"you know you should stop playing around with me, you can't do that jinyoung."  
"i can't what?"  
the worker looked at him with a weird expression, what did the other mean?  
"you can't become his boyfriend if you keep on flirting with me! you have to explain why are you doing this to me, is it funny?   
watching me fall in love with you this deep. you can't become jackson's boyfriend because i love you too! i love you, i love you more than jackson does, i love you more than anyone else does, i love you with all my heart and that's not right, why do i always have to fall in love with people that don't like me back...that's not right, that's not right at all that you keep on giving me hope when you already have him! you have to stop jinyoung, you have to stop toying with my heart."  
the raven-haired looked at him, the older had an hurt expression on his face, his head was lowered but he could notice that he was biting his own lower lip, making it bleed.  
the raven-haired cupped his face, making the other look at him in the eyes.  
"don't make that face and stop biting your lip."  
"wh-"  
the blonde-haired didn't even have the time to talk that the worker closed the distance between them, kissing the older's lower lip, trapping it between both of his plumpy red lips, as if he wanted to heal the wound the other made.  
mark just turned red as he felt his cheeks burning up, his head exploding and his body melting as jinyoung gently interrupted the kiss.  
"what are you doing jinyoung, this is wrong, this is completely wrong, do you even know how sad jackson will be if he discovers this."  
he touched his own lips, after all he couldn't deny that he did like it and that he did want more.  
"i told you to stop biting your lip, that's what you get for not listening to me, and also there's a big misunderstanding here."  
"what do you mean?"  
the raven-haired slowly approached mark's face again.  
"answer me please, do you want me to kiss you?"  
"why are you asking me this?"  
"just answer."  
the blonde-haired simply nodded.  
"then just kiss me if you want to, okay?"  
"but i can't kiss you, is it hard to understand? jackson will be very sad, how can you do that to your boyfriend? i clearly heard you that day, when he confessed to you."  
jinyoung just smiled and ruffled his hair.  
"you're so cute, jackson didn't confess to me, he is an actor and he just asked me to help him with the script."  
the blonde-haired widened his eyes, so what he heard was all fake? they were just acting and he had misunderstood everything.  
"so...you don't love him?"  
"i don't, can i kiss you now?"  
the raven-haired patiently waited for the other to answer.  
"you can kiss me only if you love me."  
"then it's 'yes' for sure."  
the raven-haired closed again the distance between them but this time he wasn't kissing only his lower lip, he was tasting mark's whole lips and he wouldn't have stopped doing it if it wasn't that they were both running out of their breaths.  
"i love you." the younger said, looking at him fondly.  
"i love you too jinyoung and i can't believe that i've been misunderstanding for all this time, i'm a stupid. i'm sorry for making you suffer..."  
the younger then delicately took the boy's hand in his and looked in his eyes.  
"hey, don't even say that, it's my fault. i should have confessed earlier, i've made you wait for so long."  
"well, i still can't believe that you love me, i thought this day would have never come..."  
the worker chuckled as he cutely looked at the blonde-haired.  
"really? but i thought that i had been very clear, giving you all these flowers, how could you not notice that?"  
"it was because i thought that you were dating jackson! i really thought that you two were a couple."  
"that's impossible, firstly because i love you too much to fall for any other person and secondly because jackson is my best friend and he already has a boyfriend."  
"you could have said it earlier, we would have avoided this mess and this embarassing situation..."  
the raven-haired chuckled and hugged the other boy, strongly trapping him in his embrace.  
"it's not embarrassing, it's cute."  
the blonde-haired smiled, a red colour tinged his cheeks as he closed his eyes, enjoying the warmth coming from the taller's body.  
"i love you jinyoung, i really love you from the bottom of my heart, it doesn't matter how many times i say it, it never feels enough."  
the younger's hand was now tangled in mark's hair and as he looked at him he gently kissed the boy on the cheek and whispered.  
"i love you and i'll never love anyone else, you're my everything, you're my universe."


End file.
